


Accidental First Date

by Zibomotua



Category: South Park
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, High School, M/M, built up tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zibomotua/pseuds/Zibomotua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan and Kyle spend some quality time together during the holidays. Is this the push they need to finally realize their feelings for each other? <br/>originally posted to Y-Gallery in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental First Date

It was the day after the Holidays. Stan and Kyle were lying lazily in Stan’s messy bedroom doing nothing in particular. Kyle was absentmindly shuffling through the songs on his new IPod that he had plugged into Stan’s new sound system, his nose buried in a new book. Stan was playing a new computer game online, swearing every so often as Bebe thoroughly pwned him. It was nothing less than boring, with Cartman being in the Bahamas with his mom and her new boyfriend for Christmas and of course, Kenny died that morning on his way over. Stan swore again as his character fell to the ground with a perfect bullet hole in his head. He was done with this game.

“Fuck you, Bebe!” Stan shut off his computer. Kyle laughed.

“You should have leveled up more before you told her your username.” His eyes glistening with the fact that Stan had gotten his ass handed to him by a girl. Stan wrinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out, knowing what his best friend was thinking.

“Dude, I'm so bored! I can’t stay in this house any longer!” Stan proclaimed. He stood up and pretended to stretch.

“We should go to the movies, I haven’t seen the new Terrence and Phillip movie yet. My mom’s made sure of that.” Kyle was now lying on his back on Stan’s bed looking up at Stan’s frantic pacing. Stan stopped.

“Awesome! I almost forgot about that movie, they do a good job not advertising it in this town.” Both took a moment to remember the first time they had seen a Terrance and Phillip movie eight years ago and shuddered. Stan looked over at Kyle. His reading glasses were sliding of his face. It was cute. Stan smiled. Kyle made a face.

“What are you looking at?” He grabbed at his cheeks “Is there something on my face?” Stan shook his head. He’s been starting to have these thoughts more often over the last few years. But how does he tell his best friend that he thinks he has a nice ass? He doesn’t.

“Yea” Stan smirked and poked Kyle gently on the cheek. “They’re called freckles” Kyle laughed and swatted Stan’s hand away.

“Jerk!” he muttered playfully. Kyle’s stomach growled furiously. He looked up at Stan standing over him, “Food?!” he said enthusiastically. It was Stan’s turn to laugh.

“Yea lets go out to eat, there’s nothing but leftover fruitcake here.” They both giggled and argued over where to eat as they left Stan’s room.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, there was a note from Stan’s mom on the table.  
“Stan,   
I got this gift card as a gift at work.   
Your father and I don’t care much for this   
restaurant so why don’t you use this.  
Your mother.”

Stan opened the envelope to read the gift card. It was for the town’s new bar and grill. Stan thought if there was any girl in school he wanted to impress by taking them to a nice restaurant, but he could only think about taking Kyle. He looked up to find Kyle’s eyeing his ass. Stan figured Kyle was admiring the design down the back of his jeans. They were new but he had the sneaking suspicion his mom had bought them in the girl’s section, they were kind of tight.

“Kyle” his eyes snapped up and he looked a little wide-eyed. “Want to go here?” Stan said flashing the card. Kyle noticeably relaxed.

“Sounds good, can you drive? I’m trying to wait until January until I have to change my oil again.”

“Don’t lie, I know you love my jeep!” Stan joked as he grabbed his keys.

“You caught me!” Kyle said winking. Wait, Kyle thought. Did he just wink? Kyle was just feeling so caught up in the moment that he let himself flirt a little with his best friend. He had yet to tell anyone besides his little brother that he thought he was gay, but he knew his friend Stan was as straight as anyone else in their little stuck up town. Stan seemed to find his little gesture funny, that was good. They climbed into Stan’s new Jeep and went to eat.

Soon they were seated and sipping away at their drinks. It had been a while since the two of them had done anything alone, now that Stan thought about it. They started talking about subjects they kept from Cartman, like Stan’s mother getting a new job and Kyle’s trip to the holy land he took with his parents. Kyle smiled wide. It was nice to get to talk so deeply with Stan, he was the only Kyle trusted with all his secrets. Similarly, Stan was delighted. He always felt better when he spent time with Kyle. The waitress brought them their check witch Stan handed her the gift card. They left walking a little closer to each other after having some one on one time.

Once at the movies, Kyle walked up to the ticket booth. He figured he’d do something nice and bought Stan’s ticket. After much protest from Stan, who ended up buying popcorn for them to split, they made their way to their seats.

“Oh hold on dude, I'm going to use the bathroom before the movie starts. Hold my seat” Kyle left in a hurry so he wouldn’t miss the movie. Stan sat there with a lazy smile. It was turning into a really good day. A group of girls whispered behind him, giggling. Stan listened in, hoping to find out whom they thought was the hottest guy in school and what product got rid of frizz the best.

“Those two boys in front of us are the cutest couple I’ve ever seen! They’re even sharing popcorn!” the older girls gossiped. Stan froze. They thought he and Kyle were a couple? He tried to shrug it off. Girls loved to believe some guys were gay. He didn’t know how it appealed to them. After a couple minutes he started to think back to the day he had shared with Kyle. So far they had gone out to eat at a nice restaurant, now they were watching a movie, sharing popcorn. Dinner and a movie. A Date.

He started to panic. What if he was sending Kyle the wrong message? Was it really the wrong message? Stan thought his friend was cute and had a nice body but don’t guys size up other guys? His thought process was interrupted as Kyle sat back down next to him reaching for some popcorn.

“Dude, you okay? You look like your nervous or something” Kyle looked at Stan.

“I’m fine. Just thinking about the movie” Stan lied. Kyle’s arm brushed against his on the armrest and it felt really good. Stan gulped. This was going to be a long movie.

Stan forgot that this movie was supposed to be a horror film, but that wasn’t the reason he was holding on to the popcorn tub so tight. He was trying to stay sane and Kyle wasn’t helping. Over the course of the last hour, Kyle had laid his arm flush against Stan’s on the armrest, hand spazing every so often as something popped out in the movie, brushing his fingers against Stan’s. He had also grabbed Stan’s hand in the popcorn tub instead of a handful of the buttery treat and knocked their knees against each other as he fidgeted. Kyle always got scared in these movies, but Stan was starting to think it was no accident that Kyle was improbably brushing against Stan so much. Terrance opened a closet door to find Phillip’s dead body hanging from the ceiling. Kyle jumped particularly high, grabbing at Stan’s hand tightly. Stan blushed and looked at Kyle. Kyle’s eyes were locked on the screen, but Stan swore he saw a hint of blush in the darkness of the theatre. He wondered if Kyle ever had thoughts like he did. They ended up not letting go of each other’s hands until the credits rolled. Stan was feeling light-headed from all the butterflies and Kyle looked eerily happy after just watching a horror film like that. Stan thought that tiny smile made him look irresistible. He wanted to kiss Kyle, but he ended up staring at himself in the bathroom mirror trying to gain some composition.  
  
“Stan, I have to be home in a half hour, my mom needs me to take my brother to his friends house for a sleepover.” Kyle wandered into the bathroom just as Stan stood up to leave.

“Alright, I’ll drive you back to get your car.” He said trying to keep himself from getting nauseous. His habit of puking on his crushes never left him.

They discussed the movie on the drive home, talking about their favorite parts and when they were the most scared. Kyle’s eyes never left Stan’s face. Stan looked so sexy with the light from the lampposts hitting his face in moving patterns. He was hooked. He didn’t even noticed when Stan stopped the car in his driveway and was now staring back.

Stan turned off the car still carrying on the conversation when he noticed Kyle’s trance-like state. Kyle was staring at him with his lips slightly parted and Stan couldn’t help it anymore. With the little hope that Kyle had been giving him all night he threw some new information into the conversation.

“You know Kyle, the girl’s behind us thought we were on a date tonight.” Stan looked into Kyle’s emerald green eyes looking for his answer. There was silence, green locked with piercing blue.

Then there were lips and Stan closed his eyes, burying his hands in Kyle’s wild locks. He was in ecstasy, he didn’t know where he ended and Kyle started, someone put their tongue into the mix as someone moaned. They broke away after a couple minutes and Stan stared at Kyle’s swollen, kiss-stung lips as if they were the most desirable item in the world. He had just made out with his best friend and he liked it. Somehow their hands had ended up intertwined.

Kyle was kissed Stan’s hand, leaving the unspoken promise of returning after he dropped his brother off.


End file.
